From Where She Watched
by ImCopy
Summary: Zelda watches from above the courtyard as she admires Links skills in training her knights and are both bound to run into each other eventually. TP one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda but I wish I did.**

 **Story takes place a few months after Twilight Princess, with Link brought on as a trainer for Hyrule's knights.**

 _ **From Where She Watched**_

Link dodges and rolls back as he faces off against a knight of Hyrule. His adventures from saving Hyrule from the Twilight has forged him into a master swordsman, one that can take on the most dangerous of threats. This is the reason Zelda asked him to come back to Hyrule castle. She knew her knights would need someone like Link to train her knights back to their former glory. Link gladly accepted, feeling honoured that the Princess of Hyrule would think to bring on a simple goat herder like himself.

Link back flipped out of the knights way and blocks his incoming sword strike with his shield. Link moved with such grace and quickness, he had to hold up against the knight he was facing off against. While Link didn't know it, Zelda thought very highly of Link. She watched the courtyard from one of the castle balconies as linked continued to toy with the knight.

Link countered against his opponent, trapping his sword with his shield and striking the knight to his side, and kicking the back of his knee, holding his sword to the knights throat and the knight kneels on the ground in defeat. The crowd of knights surrounding the two start to applaud for the demonstration. Link helps the knight back up to his feet and complements him on his technique and how he has improved.

Link walks towards a bench to sit on and rest as another set of knights take to the middle of the courtyard to begin their friendly bout. Link looks up to the balcony Zelda always watched from and catches her glance and a small smile. Link has a small smirk on his face as he turns to his water jug to take a sip. Zelda was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She gives him a hard time finding his breath.

Link felt like they have formed some special bond through their battle with Ganon. Zelda comforted him after the battle over the loss of Midna. Link knew though that someone like him would not have the chance with someone like Zelda. He felt that they were apart of two separate worlds that collided with each other for a brief moment but Link still felt that lust for her.

Zelda on the other hand, felt like Link was just doing his duty in saving Hyrule and its people. Him accepting her offer to stay at the castle was only an extension of his duty and that he knew she needed him for the time being.

Both are misguided about their feelings for each other but hold each other in high respect. Zelda smiled as she looked down towards where link was sitting. He was her hero but she knew he didn't feel like he was. She knows he's just one of a kind.

Link looks up once again to where Zelda is watching and this time their eyes lock with each others. Zelda looks away with her cheeks showing a shade of red while Link looks away, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Link calls it a day for training and heads in for the castle. He walks through the corridors, admiring all the décor along the walls. He's only been living in Hyrule castle for a few months and is not use to seeing all the royal décor. He also still has trouble getting around as he is once again lost into trying to find his room.

He stumbles onto a balcony overlooking the west wall and decides to admire the view. Link is too concentrated on the view as he does not hear Zelda walk in on him.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Zelda says with delight in her voice. She can't believe her luck unto finding Link at the balcony she favours for watching the sunset.

Link turns around in surprise as he meets Zelda's gaze. "Princess" he says as he bows his head. Link tries to hold back a smile as he doesn't want to make Zelda think he is head over heels for her...which he is.

"Please hero, just Zelda will do. I encounter enough formality in a day and plus your the one that I should be calling by their honourable title." Zelda says smiling at Link. Little does she know just how much of an effect she has on him.

"My apologizes. Zelda then." He smiles back at her. "Also, you can call me Link. You were just as much as a hero as I was in our final battle with Ganon."

Zelda blushes towards his comment, "fair enough, Link" she quickly winks at him. Links heart begins to melt inside but he tries to hide it as best as he can.

"May I join you?" Zelda sweetly asks as she continues to smile at Link.

"Yes of course" Link assures her as he motions beside him as he turns toward the view. Zelda goes beside him and lays her elbows down on the rail as she takes in the sight.

"You know, its not very often that I have some time to myself when I'm not looking into royal affairs, but when I do I often like to go up here and watch the sunset." She explains to him. Link continues to look on, enjoying the moment he's currently in. "Have you settled in nicely?" Zelda curiously asks Link.

"I'm still trying to adapt to castle life" Link begins to explain, "but so far everything has been fairly smooth. Training your knights keep me busy and we seem to be making progress." He finishes.

"Ah yes the knights. I have seen what you've done with them. I knew having you train them would work out for the better." Zelda says smiling at Link. Link begins to blush a little as he turns his head away to hide his cheeks. Zelda noticed.

"You like to watch from above right?" Link asks her.

"Yes, I like to keep note of the progress...and I find it quite entertaining to watch you toy around with my knights." Zelda begins to laugh as she looks at Link. Link begins to turn red again as he laughs with her.

"It's nothing really, I'm just doing my job. I'm sure they will be able to match me in no time." Link assures her with a quick smile.

"Your too humble, Link" Zelda smirks at him.

"And you are too generous, Zelda" Link smiles back at her. Their eyes lock for a second before they both look away with red in their cheeks. Link saying her name gives her a chill down her spine.

"You know? I don't think we've ever had an actual discussion after our fight with ganon prior to this one." Link points out. Zelda thinks to herself, realizing that Link is very well correct.

"I think you're right." Zelda agrees with him, "We both seem to have quite a lot on our plates that we never actually see each other besides our occasional glances at each other during your training exercises." She mentions to him. Link starts to blush, realizing that she noticed him always staring at her when she watches.

"I guess that's how things are around here huh? Everyone has a busy schedule." Link says.

"Yup, that is castle life." Zelda responds back to him, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Link notices the change in her voice and tries to think of something to say to cheer her up.

"At least we finally bumped into each other on this balcony right?" Link points out to her. Zelda looks at him as she smiles and nods in agreement. The both look back towards the sunset and sit in silence for a few moments.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Zelda says out loud as she looks on with her deep blue eyes. Link watches on with her, and smirks as he thinks of something that will put a smile on her face and turns to stare directly in her eyes.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Link states as he waits nervously for Zelda's reaction. Zelda nods in agreement before realizing who Link was directing that to as she turns to her side to meet his glance. Zelda blushes intensely as both she and Link admire each others eyes. Link places his hand on the railing where hers is placed. He rest it there for a few seconds, enjoying the moment that they have found themselves in. Link breaks away from her as he makes his away towards the door leading inside.

"We should find the time to do this more often." Link says while glancing behind his shoulder towards Zelda. Zelda nods in agreement as she still has a shade of red in her cheeks from what just happened. Link smiles, relieved that his bold move has paid off. "See you around, Zelda" Link warmly says to her as he leaves her view.

"See you around Link." Zelda softly says to herself.

 **The End.**

 **Thx for reading guys. Just thought I would do a quick little one-shot for this cute pairing. If you enjoyed please leave a review. :)**


End file.
